A little in love (BakuDekuTodo)
by ZiaTheDiva
Summary: "Who do you choose Deku?" "Izuku, please! He bullied you! Why don't you choose me" "Go away Half-and-Half" "How about you, Mr.LordExplosionMurder?" "Guys, please stop..." "Who do you choose then?" "I choose-" Read my story to find out
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS AN AU (Alternate Universe)THEY ARE ALL IN RANKS  
A boy was lying on his bed. He had a big green glop of hair and the prettiest green eyes, and a big smile. He was a frail boy, even though he had a strong quirk. He wasn't ripped like the other boys, but he had a muscular figure. This boys name was Deku. Deku went to a school just for people with ranks. Most humans were mostly beta's, a type of ordinary rank. Some were alphas. They are mostly the dominant and chill type. They are known leaders and are the best of the hero ranks. Right now, the top five heroes are supposedly alphas.  
Now, the last, weakest, and rarest of the leaderboard is omegas. They are usually female but 0.001% is male. About 1 male in every 100,000 males is an omega. This is rare because omegas go through heat cycles usually on their period. For males, they have worse heat cycles, from them being male.  
Now Deku was an omega. He wanted to be a hero so much. He didn't care if he had just gotten quirk! He would be the first male omega to be the number one hero!  
But could he? He was new to the quirk, and girls could fight on their heat cycles. He couldn't. No! He will be the hero!  
Suddenly this greenete woke up, at a random time. Two minutes before his alarm went off. He laid in bed thinking of his dream. It was a weird dream. He shook the green curls on his head. The image still couldn't get out of his mind. The image was a mark. An explosion mark that appeared over his cheeks and shoulder. He wouldn't have minded if it wasn't a specific person mark. He only minded because it was Bakugo Katsuki's Mark. The boy he always called "Kachaan" He sighed. He had been in love with this villainous hero in training for years now, yet he knew the blond would never like him back. He slowly climbed out of bed and dressed for school. He started with a red undershirt, and then he slipped on his khaki pants to tuck in the red undershirt. Finally, he put on his grey top. Last but not least, he tied his green tie onto his grey shirt.  
"I'm finally ready!" Suddenly a loud sound could be heard. When Deku opened the door, he saw Kirishima and bakugo yelling. Very loudly. The green sighed and walked off to eat an excellent breakfast that no one knew who made. It was always just there just waiting for them. The young boy looked down to see cinnamon pancakes. That's weird. His smell was apple cinnamon. He then heard a lot of shouts. He started to get angry. He just wanted to eat breakfast in peace. He stood up quietly, walked over there, and stared with a stern look in his eyes.  
"Can you all be quiet!?" Everyone, meaning Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Tenya Iida, stared at the boy with a look of shock.  
"Shitty Deku! This is none of your-"  
"Bakugo," The green said with a look of annoyance." Shut up and let me eat in peace!" Suddenly Ochaco Uraraka came into the boy's side of the dorm.  
"Is Deku yelling? If he is I'm getting all the girls!" Of course, no one was paying the brunette any attention.  
"Stupid Deku! Don't yell at me!" Ochaco giggled and ran off. About ten minutes later came back with, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, Momo Yaoyorozu, and of course her self. The girls watched in amusement as the weak 'Alpha' Deku argued with the 'Strongest Alpha' Bakugo and didn't get killed.  
"You are always getting in my way Deku! Just run off to your mommy! Like you always do! Speaking of that why do you do that?! You an Omega or something?"  
A wave of terror washed over Deku. He decided to slice the truth.  
"I am not an Omega. My mom is just sick, so I have to visit her for a week sometimes. Why do you care anyway? Its not like you care about me? You said it yourself. I'm just a weakling." These words hurt the blonde. Did he really say he didn't care? That Deku was weak?  
"Tsk! I already ate so eat your food and shut up!" The blonde stormed of past a blushing Ochaco staring at the blonde with hearts in her eyes.  
"Stop staring. I'm gay." Ochaco went wide eyes. Everyone did. Except for Deku. He knew. The only reason is that he always caught Bakugo staring at him from afar. In class, or at his house. Suddenly All Might popped out of nowhere.  
"No class today, and since young Bakugo admitted to his well being, let's all say what we are."  
The class stared at him with questioning eyes.  
" I mean are you gay, straight, lesbian."  
"OHHHH," The class said in unison.  
"Let's call everyone to the living room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I guess I will go first, as I sit in the first chair!" Yuga Aoyama said." I, of course, am a beta rank, and I am straight."  
" I Mina Ashido, am a beta rank as well, and I am straight."  
"Ribbit I am Female Alpha rank and I am lesbian." Said Tsuyu Asui.  
"Tenya Iida Seat No. 4, Class Representative, am Beta, straight."  
This continued until everyone was finished.  
(I shortened it down for you all)  
"Ochaco Uraraka, Omega straight."  
"Mashirao Ojiro, Beta, straight."  
"Denki Kaminari,Beta, gay"  
"Eijiro Kirishima,Alpha, gay"  
"Koji Koda,Beta..."  
"Rikido Sato, Beta, straight."  
"Mezo Shoji, Beta, unidentified."  
"Kyoka Jiro, Beta, straight."  
"Hanta Sero, Beta, straight  
"Fumikage Tokoyami, Alpha, Unidentified."  
"Shoto Todoroki, Alpha, gay." This statement caused a bunch of gasp from people.  
"Toru Hagakure, Beta, I'm dating Ojiro so I'm definitely straight!"  
"Minoru Mineta I'm bet-"  
"No one cares you pervert. We all know anyway." Momo stated.  
"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, I'm Omega rank, and I am straight." After she said that she took a glance at Todoroki. Deku took this as a 'Please notice me' statement.  
"Deku? It's your turn, right?"  
"Right... I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm Gay...and A-"  
"Alpha rank right?" Momo intervened.  
The young boy sook his head/  
"Beta?" She said. He shook his head again.  
"I'm an Omega...s-sorry guy's..."  
The class stared in shock, but no one knew that a listening Alpha had finally found out who his mate was. The person who released such addictive hormones. His Deku.  
Not even after a minute, Deku fell to the floor, with a pain in his stomach.  
"Deku! Crap! There is blood everywhere!" They looked to see the villain Toga staring at Deku. Toga had long blonde hair tried up into two buns. She had a blue school uniform, now stained with Deku's blood.  
"Deku baby! You were supposed to be my mate! Now you're gay!? Probably for that stupid Bakugo you talk about all the time!  
Suddenly Toga was pinned to the ground by All Might. After a few minutes of keeping Toga there, the police came with handcuffs. Most people were with Deku trying to stop the bleeding. After the police came to arrest Toga, All Might came over to help Deku (Who was like a son to him). Bakugo rushed over and pushed Todoroki out the way. "Kachaan...I'm scared," The greenete said between tears.  
"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. Let me stop the bleeding, okay Izuku?" The class stopped what they were doing and stared at the ash blonde bully. When did he start caring about the latter of the couple? Ochaco thought that Bakugo was only supposed to love her! She decided to shake away these feelings and help care for her best friend.  
Todoroki, on the other hand, was very mad. He had been in love with the green haired boy ever since Deku had told him 'It is your quirk! Not his!'. The thought that Bakugo got to care for Izuku made him rage! He didn't want anyone else to love Izuku but him. Plus Bakugo and Deku said it themselves. They were gay! He would fight Bakugo one day, but for now, he had to care for Izuku.  
Somehow Bakugo had found a way to stop the bleeding. Todoroki slowly lifted Deku onto the couch where he was by. They next heard recovery girl come in with a stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for staying with me *cough* Kachaan!" Yelled Izuku as he continuously coughed up blood. The boy's sparkly eyes were kind of dull, but only Todoroki and Bakugo seemed to notice."Thank you as well todo-kun!"  
"You almost died and you're still trying to be happy?! What is wrong with you?!" Bakugo basically went back into hating Deku, well, more like pretending to hate Deku.  
"Bakugo quit yelling at Izuku." said a monotone voice. Izuku tried to look above Katsuki's shoulder, but couldn't get much of a view over the blonde's shoulders. "Out of all people, the teacher chose you to watch Deku!?" The blonde shot back. He literally had explosions in his hands 


End file.
